Vision Staff
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Pang Tong *'Advanced Skill:' Illusion - Lights up the whole map for allies and reveals all enemy player locations. Darkens whole map for enemies and hides allied player locations. Overrides the effect of Enchanted Mirror. If both sides have illusion in effect then both sides will be able to see all enemy locations. The first illusion to run out will then have their map darkened until the opposing side's duration is up. Will not work in Kunlun Mountain stages which negate this ability. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Some weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots) 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 plants the Staff in front and shoots a green orb out of his hand. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset E6: Eclipse 'Musou' 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in attack, 3 stars in damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. 'Tips 'Emblem Thoughts' Thrust: A good emblem to use as it has elemental activation. A popular tactic with this emblem is to use it to put enemies on fire and then use your musou. No need to rely on red health or teammates to put them on fire. It is also good to put pressure on the enemy as if he tries to attack you with the floating ball nearby his attack will be interrupted. However, you are open to an attack after you throw this out so be careful. Pierce: Can be used to get that last bit of life off an opponent or to ward off people chasing you. Crescent: Stuns and does a lot of damage. Can be used around soldiers to fill up musou bar easily. Moon: Also does high damage and has elemental activation. Fan: Good for interrupting enemy attacks if they are attacking your teammate. Does not have too high damage and has no element activation. Eclipse: Not too good. Has low damage and no element activation and leaves you vulnerable. Category:Weapon